


Tiny Family

by MonochromeMog



Category: overwatch
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, Dad 76, Dad Reaper, Family, Fluff, Gore, Grandad Reinhardt, Halloween Themes, Hurt/Comfort, La Llorona, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mexican Folklore - Freeform, More will be added as I see fit, Protective 76, Protective Gabriel, Violence, Young Jesse McCree, like really young, maybe some angst too, protective dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: "Is that a kid in our interrogation room?""No, can't be. What would a kid be doing with Deadlock?" *Small one shots about 76, Reaper and McCree being a family.*





	1. This is the Beginning of the Rest of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or its characters. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first ever Overwatch fanfic so I apologise in advance for any mistakes. I'm still a bit new to the fandom, so again, I apologise. 
> 
> And yes I was listening to Rupaul as I named this chapter.

"Is that a kid in our interrogation room?" 

"No, couldn't be. What would a kid be doing with Deadlock?"

"What age is he? 12?" 

"I have no idea." 

Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes silently conversed as they watched the frail child on the other side of the glass fidget recklessly. He was obviously nervous. His soft brown eyes were darting from corner to corner, his red serape not doing anything to hide his shivers. He was clearly beaten up; by his soldiers or Deadlock members, Jack wasn't sure.

Jack couldn't help but feel bad. He wasn't the one to put the kid in the interrogation room, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. The child had tear tracks on his face and he was shaking. 

"I want all information on who the kid is and who put him in there. Alone. Without food." 

Gabriel had clearly taken charge, not pleased with the arrangements either. Jack couldn't blame him. Putting someone into the interrogation room with no supervision or food was one thing. But a child? Unacceptable. 

It took a few moments, which Jack and Gabriel spent conversing about the child, for the information to come through. Gabriel held the file in his hands as he read aloud. 

"Jesse McCree, age 11. Says here he was picked up by Deadlock last year, he's a good shot, but still a rookie. He lost his mama and papa, and no known next of kin. Kid's been alone for two years, I would hardly call Deadlock company." 

Jack felt his heart melt. What can he say? He had a soft spot for people who had been led astray. He had a even softer spot for children. 

"Jack, no." 

"What?"

"I know that look. We are not adopting a kid." 

"But Gabriel..." 

"Without talking to him first."

Jack's mouth nearly fell open in shock. Well, that was certainly easier than he thought. Gabriel was usually so assertive and stubborn; it was difficult to get him to do something. Maybe Gabriel actually liked children? 

Well, that's something Jack has never, ever considered before.

Jack entered the code into the keypad silently. He put a smile on his face as entered the dark room, however it faltered a bit when red rimmed eyes shot up to him. Jesse was hostile, his attempts to look strong failed; he just looked like a deer caught in the head lights. Gabriel stayed off to the side, he was still in sight, but he preferred not talking. That was Jack's job. 

Jack unlocked the cuffs on Jesse's slim wrists, smiling sorrowfully at the child's confused look. He placed biscuits and some water in front of him to eat and drink, then sat across from him.

"Hey, Jesse McCree, right?" 

".... Yeah... What's it matter to you?" 

Jesse had a southern drawl, that wasn't exactly fully developed since he was still a kid. He was clearly from the south. What state, Jack didn't know. Jesse was eyeing the food in front of him carefully, Jack didn't force him to eat. The kid already felt like a caged animal. 

"Well, Jesse, you have got caught in some pretty terrible things." 

"I know." 

That was something Jack was not expecting. 

Usually, kids were dumb and didn't realise when they did something wrong. A parent would always have to tell and correct them. It was a rarity that a kid admitted it outright without being told. 

"You know?" 

"Yeah. Shootin' at people ain't exactly gold star behaviour." 

Jesse's voice was shaky, even if he was trying to leak confidence. Jack would have found it endearing if the situation was different. 

"Then you understand why you're here." 

"Yeah. I'm goin' ta jail, aren't I?"

"Well, maybe not." 

"But... Bad guys go ta jail..." 

And if Jack's heart didn't break at that. Jesse knows he's done wrong and thinks he deserves to rot in jail for it. Damn it, a kid shouldn't feel that way. They should be carefree, no worries tying them down, they should feel free in a child's sense. They shouldn't feel like they need to go to jail because they messed up. 

"Yes, they do. But, you know what Jesse, you aren't a bad guy." 

"But... I killed all those people..." 

"You didn't kill them, son. You injured them badly, but no charges are being pressed and no one died." 

Okay, maybe the charges part was a lie. But Gabriel would take care of that. 

"Then... What's gonna 'appen ta me?"

"That's up to you. We have an offer, if you would like to hear it."

"Sure. Not like I actually have a choice."

"We would like to adopt you." 

"No." 

Jack did a double take.

"What?" 

"No." 

"But why?" 

"Why would I? You haven't even told me your name, what you do or anything."

"I'm Jack Morrison and I'm from America. I'm strike commander of Overwatch. My age is classified. I'm happily married to Mr Shadows over there and always wanted a kid." 

"And what about you?"

"Gab-"

"I asked him. Not you." 

Jesse cut Jack off, looking almost guilty about it. Jack shut his mouth and motioned for Gabriel to introduce himself. 

"I'm Gabriel Reyes. Age is also classified. I'm Latino, my mama died at a young age. I found out who put you in here without food and water and they are being dealt with." 

Jesse was silent. He moved his gaze to the table in front of him, his fingers tapped against the surface. 

"Listen, Jesse, you have no where else to go. Gabriel and I are willing to let you into our little family. We promise, we will treat you with the upmost respect, we will love you, we will make sure nothing, I mean nothing, bad ever happens to you. We will protect you like you are our biological son." 

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep. Bad things happen to everyone. Seems hardly fair you're trying to make me an exception." 

Jesse paused before raising his gaze to Jack. He smiled a little, and the small action made Jack smile a little too. 

"But, you seem nice enough." 

"So...? Do you want to be part of our little family?" 

"Yeah." 

Jack turned around to face Gabriel with the biggest grin in the world. Gabriel smirked a little at his happiness. 

Gabriel may have lost the opportunity to have a family as a child, but as a grown up, he may have a chance.


	2. Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His papa and padre was in trouble! Jesse to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading! ^w^

A scream broke Jesse from his thoughts. He jumped slightly, startled at how loud and high pitched it was. The only people in the dorm was Jesse, Jack and Gabriel. 

The scream definitely did not come from Jesse. 

Was his dads in trouble? 

Getting up from his desk, Jesse took off in a run towards his dad's bedroom. But before he left, he grabbed his toy gun. It had yellow pellets in it. It wouldn't kill the bad guys, but hopefully it will draw them away. 

He didn't know who screamed. He's finding it hard to match to one of his dad's. It was so high pitched, but both of their voices was rough and raspy. 

However, it didn't matter. Someone was hurting his parents and he was going to kick their butt! 

"Padre? Papa?" 

Jesse questioned as he walked in. He soon became confused when he saw no blood and both of his dad's on the bed. He held the plastic gun out in front of him, head tilting in confusion.

 

Jack was standing on the bed, hugging Gabriel around the waist. Gabriel was cowering slightly, hugging Jack as well. 

"Jesse!" 

Jesse looked at them both in utter confusion. He scanned the room for a threat, but there was none. 

"Uh... What's wrong? Papa? Padre?" 

Jack shakily pointed a finger to the carpeted floor. Jesse walked over and a smile broke out on his face. 

It was a cute little spider. Well, a big spider. It was one of those ones with the tiny body but long legs. 

"I thought it was a bad guy." 

Jesse remarked as he crouched and coaxed the spider into his hands. The spider complied; its long legs scrambling to get onto flesh. 

"He's adorable!" 

Jack stared at his son, horrified. He just picked the little monster as if it wasn't going to eat his hand! 

"Can we keep it?" 

Jesse has always loved spiders. Growing up in the Wild West, he was surrounded by spiders and snakes. While most people hated that aspect of the life, he loved it. 

"No!"

Jack softened his voice as Jesse flinched. 

"I mean... No. You see, we don't like spiders, Jesse."

"You mean you're scared of them." 

"We aren't scared of anything." 

Gabriel stubbornly said even if his strong arms was still wrapped around his husband. 

"Then, you're willing to hold him in your hand? Like this?" 

Silence filled the room as Jesse held the spider at arms length, encouraging one of his dads to hold it. 

"Come on. Hold him."

Jack and Gabriel sighed in unison. 

"Okay... Maybe we're slightly terrified of them." 

"That's what I thought." 

For a 11 year old, Jesse was very sassy. Jack and Gabriel wondered what he was going to be like when he grew up. 

"Can't I keep it? And Reinhardt can help me look after it? He's not scared of spiders!" 

Jack and Gabriel stared at their son then glanced at each other. It was true Reinhardt wasn't afraid of spiders or bugs of any kind, but what if it escapes its cage? 

"Please?" 

Jesse had his puppy eyes out, his lower lip jutting out. Why couldn't he want a puppy instead of a beast? 

"Well, I guess it would help you with responsibilities..." 

"And it will be good practice for a real pet in the future..." 

"So... I can keep it?" 

"As long if Reinhardt helps you and you keep it in its natural habitat." 

Jesse grinned victoriously. 

"Gracias, Padre y Papa! I love you!" 

Jesse would have hugged his parents, but he was scared of injuring his new friend. 

Jack and Gabriel smiled nervously. They still hasn't left their position in the bed and they weren't going to until that thing was out of their room. 

But, at least Jesse's happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freaking cringed while writing this. Spiders freak me out so much. But Jesse must be somewhat used to them. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	3. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse has a ingrown toenail and a Gabriel has regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly more angsty than the others? I don't know. Just fair warning.

The first time Jesse got sick wasn't that bad. He cried a lot, he vomited, he was very emotional, you know, the normal stuff when you're sick. 

Jack and Gabriel knew what to do. They had spent years taking care of each other if one was sick. A child was no problem especially between the two of them. 

However, now? Jack and Gabriel were at a loss. 

Jesse has been crying for a while. And, it wasn't particularly normal for a 11 year old to be crying his eyes out. The 11 year old was gripping tightly to Jack's jacket, his face buried in his chest. Jack had his arms wrapped around him, gently rocking back and forth in a attempt to soothe him. 

"What's wrong, mijo?" 

Gabriel asks, trying to use his 'soft' voice. He tried to use it as much as possible with Jesse around unless he was truly annoyed. Then his real voice shown. Even at that, he wouldn't use it at Jesse, the kid never deserved it. 

Jesse peeked at him with red rimmed eyes, and shrugged. 

"I-I-I don't know. I-I don't feel well and m-my toe is really s-sore." 

"Your toe?" 

"What foot is it?" 

"L-left." 

Gabriel carefully pulled Jesse's shoes off along with his white socks. With nimble fingers, he inspected Jesse's toe. What caught his eye was his big toe; it was crusted yellow along the edges and swollen. An angry red glared at him as he took a closer look; the nail was a slight 'v' shape at the edge. 

"I think you have an ingrown toenail. And it looks infected too." 

"I-ingrown toenail?" 

"Sí, we'll take you to Ana and see if she can help." 

Jack lifted Jesse up with ease, keeping his head tucked under his chin. Jesse seemed content to stay there, his arms hanging loosely around his dad's neck. 

"We probably should have bought him shoes that actually fit." 

"Gabriel, you were the one to say, 'buy bigger ones, he'll grow into them.'" 

"I didn't know this would happen." 

"Do you even know what causes an ingrown toenail?" 

"I'm sure Ana will give us a lecture as soon as we get there." 

 

And how correct Gabriel was. 

Ana was practically fuming as she took the clearly upset child from Jack. She sat him on one of the hospital beds.

"You, idiots. I swear I'm writing you two a list on what you shouldn't do with a child."

Ana mumbled as she inspected Jesse's toe. He still had tear tracks on his face and he was sniffling, but at least he was calmer. 

"Hey, it'll be okay. But, I may have to perform surgery on this." 

"It's that serious?" 

Ana glared at Gabriel. 

"Well, if you would do research. An ingrown toenail is caused by poorly fitted shoes usually. The toenail grows into the skin and whilst not completely serious, it can still be painful. Also, since he has an infection, the pain is probably ten times worse." 

"I-I may have had it for a while though. You shouldn't blame papa." 

"I'm not blaming him, sweetheart, I'm just trying to inform him." 

Ana explained with a smile. Gabriel could tell she was only trying to reassure the small boy, in actuality, Ana probably blamed him for his child's pain. 

"When can you do the surgery?" 

Jack asked, concern evident in his voice. He felt a bit guilty about what has occurred, he'll need to make it up to Jesse later. 

"Now, if that's okay." 

"Yeah, that's fine. Can you just give us a minute to talk to him?" 

"Sure, go ahead." 

Ana nodded, exiting the room to go into the main surgery. She needed to prep before the surgery can begin. 

Jack smiles reassuringly at his little boy. "Hey, Jesse, you holding up okay?" Jesse nodded but a fresh wave of tears came spilling from his eyes. 

"What's wrong, kid?" Gabriel questions, kneeling in front of him. 

"I-I don't want to do surgery... It'll be sore!" 

"Yeah, it probably will, but afterwards, the pain will be less intense."

"But, they cut into the toe and pour alcohol in it..." 

"No, honey, they don't. I promise, Ana will never hurt you. If you want, I can ask her to put you to sleep. Then, you won't feel any pain during the surgery and it'll go by in a flash." 

Jesse stared at Jack for a moment, contemplating the offer before nodding. 

"O-okay..." 

"And afterwards, we can ice cream afterwards. How does that sound, mijo?" 

Finally, a big grin spreads on Jesse's tan face as he nods. 

"¡Bueno!" 

Gabriel smiled and nodded. 

"Right, you ready?"

 

Fifty minutes later found Jack and Gabriel in the waiting room. They were both waiting patiently for their son to come out in Ana's arms, hopefully asleep. 

"Listen, Gabe, we need to be more careful." 

Jack broke the silence with his firm statement. 

"Yeah, I know." 

"Do you? You're the one who said he'll grow into bigger shoes so we won't have to buy him new ones as he grows older. That's not thinking about our child's health, that was thinking of our money." 

"I know I messed up, Jack, and trust me, I feel like shit, but I never meant to hurt Jesse. I didn't know something like this could happen. And I promise it won't happen again." 

"We need to be more serious about this. Jesse isn't some stray we picked up from the streets. He's a kid and he deserves to be treated like he's loved and cared for." 

"I know. We'll be more careful next time, sí?" 

"Yeah, we will." 

Jack's tone left no room for objections (not like Gabriel would have any) but he was clearly still quite mad. Gabriel didn't blame him, but he shouldn't try talking to him. He'll blow off his own steam. 

Gabriel still feels like shit though. 

 

Humming a old Spanish lullaby, Gabriel carefully laid Jesse down on his cosy bed. He stared down at the bandaged toe sombrely, and kissed his son's forehead. He pulled the blankets over Jesse's small form, the humming never ceased. The humming continued even as Gabriel took Jesse's cowboy hat and sat it on the nightstand, it continued even as he turned off the lights and closed the door softly. 

It continued as he started making vows to himself, Jack and Jesse. 

He'll always protect his family. 

He'll be a bit more serious. 

He'll care a lot more. 

He will NOT mess up again. 

He will NOT fail Jesse or Jack ever again. 

Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this one, I think I made Jack a bit off an asshole since it's not just Gabriel's thought, but hey, I wanted guilt tripping. 
> 
> This is based off the problems I'm having at the momemt. I haven't had surgery or anything like that, it's just speculation that I have a ingrown toenail. And man; are they freaking painful!
> 
> In the next couple of chapters? We have...
> 
> Baking, Nightmares and how Jesse lost his arm because angst!


	4. Abuelo Reinhardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandad Reinhardt and Jesse have a bonding moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: swearing 
> 
> I may have lied about the line up... I have those ideas written, I'm just stuck on how I'm gonna write them..
> 
> Also, abuelo means grandad. ^^

"Papa? Padre?"

Jesse's shaky voice echoed off the wall of the vacant corridor. 

"Where did you go?" 

Earlier, Jack and Gabriel had to leave for a meeting, it was early in the morning so they couldn't inform Jesse prior to leaving. Jesse had woken up to a very quiet dorm room, which unsettled him slightly. When the gang was quiet then that meant... 

Shaking that thought from his head, Jesse had took off looking for his dads. 

However, the base was much bigger than Jesse expected and he now found himself lost. 

He felt tears well up in his eyes as he gripped his red serape tightly. He found comfort in it. Why? He didn't quite know himself. 

"Look, it's the Deadlock rat." 

Startled at the new voice, Jesse jumped and whirled around to face a grinning man with another stony faced man. They were both glaring at him and Jesse felt himself freeze up. 

"What? You scared now because you don't have Commander Reyes to hide behind?" 

The cat like one sneered, his lip twisted. 

"Yeah, your gang caused so much trouble for Commander Reyes and Morrison, and they just adopt you. What a load of bullshit." 

"I-I didn't think they would hurt anyone! They said we would help people..!" 

Jesse cursed himself for stuttering. He wasn't sure how he would get his point across. He knew there was no excuse for what he did, but he needed people to know the real story. They would believe him, right? His dads did. 

"Boo-hoo. Doesn't matter, dumbass. You caused us trouble, now you gotta pay for it." 

"I-I don't have any m-money though..." 

"That's cute. You actually thought we were talking about money. Ain't that adorable?" 

The bigger man made a grab for Jesse, but he ducked at the last minute so he was only able to grab his serape. Jesse felt himself choke as he was yanked back roughly. Hastily, he unwrapped himself from his beloved serape and ran away, wincing when he heard the sound of fabric tearing and promises of never ending pain. 

He suddenly collided with a hard, armoured body. He looked up with doe eyes and met with the bearded face of Reinhardt.

"Jesse, what ever is the matter?" 

He questioned, kneeling down beside the teary eyed child. 

"Th-they're after me!" 

Jesse cried. 

"You brat! Stop right there!"

Jesse started. Reinhardt noticed this; his face turned from kind to angry in a matter of seconds. He scooped Jesse up in his arms, protecting the child against his chest. 

The two men stopped short when they saw Reinhardt holding Jesse. They didn't know the kid knew the strongest soldier in the whole base. 

"What is the matter?"

Reinhardt's voice was so cold it sent a shiver down their spines. 

"Nothing, sir, nothing at all. We were just keeping Jesse company here since Commander Reyes and Morrison are in a meeting." 

"Oh? And why is he crying?" 

"He fell. Kids do it all the time." 

Reinhardt nodded. 

"Right, soldiers, I'm going to say this once and only once. So listen up. You do not come near Jesse McCree ever again, I will report what happened here to Reyes and Morrison and, you should hide." 

The men were shellshocked for a moment, until Reinhardt took a threatening step forward, then they ran with their tails between their legs. 

"Thanks, Reinhardt." 

"It's abuelo to you, son." 

Jesse looked up at Reinhardt with a one hundred mega watt smile. 

"They won't bother you anymore. What did they want, if you don't mind me asking?" 

Reinhardt began as he walked. Gabriel and Jack should be out of their meeting and heading home. He'll take Jesse back there. If Jack and Gabriel weren't there, then he would fulfil his duty of being Jesse's grandad and babysit him. 

"They were mad because I was with Deadlock. They wanted me to 'pay,' and I said I didn't have any money. They made to grab- my serape!" 

Jesse's sudden cry startled Reinhardt. 

"What's wrong?"

"They tore my serape! It's still down the hall!" 

"Don't worry, we're going that way. I'll try to stitch it up for you." 

Or get Ana to.

"really? Thanks, abuelo!" 

Seeing Jesse's smile was worth trying to get Ana to sew. 

Seeing the red cloth on the floor, Reinhardt picked it up. It was indeed torn down the middle, but Jesse wrapped it around his neck anyways. Something tells Reinhardt that serape has sentimental value. 

"Why were you alone here anyways?" 

"Padre and papa weren't in the room when I woke up. I got nervous and went looking for them." 

The meeting was fairly early, but Reinhardt thought they would have at least told Jesse they weren't going to be in the room. Perhaps they thought he wouldn't be awake until they got back. Even at that, why did Jack and Gabriel leave him alone? 

"They were at a meeting, son. But they should be home now."

"Grandpa? Did I... Cause lots of trouble for dad and papa?" 

Jesse was tentative, he wasn't looking at Reinhardt as he posed the question. 

"No, of course not. Why would you think that?" 

Reinhardt looked at Jesse incredulously, but with a hint of concern. 

"Th-they said... I caused Papa and padre lots of trouble. When I was in the gang... But I didn't mean to...! They said we would do good! I-I didn't mean to hurt anybody...!" 

Reinhardt shushed the child, his heart melting. He couldn't be mad at him, he knew he made a mistake and felt guilty about it. Reinhardt can't fault him for that. 

To be truthful, Reinhardt had already forgiven the small boy. 

"Son, your padre and papa love you with all their hearts. They would forgive you straight away if you did something bad, and in fact, they already have. They are aware of your time with that wretched gang, they understand your circumstances. You are loved. You will never be a nuisance to your parents, ever." 

Jesse looked up at Reinhardt with a curious look, then grins. Reinhardt smiled in reply, relief coursing through his veins as Jesse accepted the answer and was convinced that he was forgiven. 

 

"Jesse! Are you alright? Where did you go?" 

Jack was asking questions before he even opened the door fully. Reinhardt was still holding the small cowboy to his chest, and Jesse was half asleep. 

"He's fine. He ran into some trouble. But, I'll tell you about that later." 

Jack took his son from Reinhardt's strong arms, he smiled when Jesse almost immediately snuggled into him. 

"Where's Gabriel?" 

"He's trying to find the babysitter we called prior to the meeting. She didn't show up, he wants to know why." 

"Ah. Why didn't you tell Jesse you were going to a meeting?" 

"It was an emergency one. They called last minute." 

Jack walked into the dorm room, motioning for Reinhardt to follow him. He gently laid Jesse on his unmade bed and with a happy grin, he pulled the covers over his son. Though, the happy moment was soon ruined when he noticed Jesse's serape was torn in half, he knew he wouldn't be able to detach it from his son while he was sleeping peacefully. He would have to take it later. 

Jack closed the door to his son's room silently, then looked at Reinhardt with narrowed eyes and a hint of concern. 

"Now, what did you say about trouble?" 

 

The next morning, the men who had harassed Jesse, (soon found out to be named Leon and Takahada), were missing. 

Reinhardt had found this strange and did some 'digging' as the kids would say, and soon found out that they were fired from being soldiers and were now working as janitors in a retirement home. 

The lengths Jack and Gabriel would go to protect their son amazed Reinhardt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	5. La Llorona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse sees a woman in white at the river bank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading! ^^ 
> 
> Just fair warning, this is my first Halloween-y type story for this series, and the second one will be very gory and violent since it is based off a Vocaloid horror song called Fear Garden. (And if you're familiar with the song, then you can probably guess where I am going with it.) I apologise if gore and violence isn't your thing, if that is the case, please don't read the chapter when it comes out. This one is a bit more friendly, though, there are mentions of murder.

"¡Ay, mis hijos!" 

Jesse started at the strangled cry, he looked in front of him, eyes wide with wonder as he saw a lone woman in white beside the river. 

Jesse and his dads were visiting Mexico for Halloween. Gabriel loved Mexico during Halloween and is always determined to come here for that time of year, Jack has been once or twice with Gabriel before, and he admittedly loved it too. However, Jesse has never left the U.S. before, so he went off exploring. He was getting bored of the same American landscape. They were staying in a cottage out of the way, it's a 20 minute drive to get to the city from their cottage. Gabriel and Jack were making dinner, so Jesse hurriedly took off to see the river that ran for miles. 

He wasn't expecting a woman to be there, since it looked like his dads and him were the only ones occupying the general vicinity. But, Jesse let politeness take over instead of shock. 

"¡Hola!" 

His cry caused the woman to look up, and when she did, he nearly took a step back in fear. The woman's black haired framed her pale face and made the blood stains more prominent. Her white shirt was dirty and marked with blood too. 

"Are you okay, chica?" 

"¡Ay, mis hijos!" 

"Your children?" 

"¡Sí!"

Jesse walked closer to the woman. She didn't seem like a threat and he had a gun handy anyways, though he was a bit hesitant to shoot a lady if it ever came to that. Jesse hoped not. She was only looking for her children. 

"How many are there? ¿Trés? ¿Dos?"

"¡Dos!" 

"Where are they?" 

The woman took a minute to answer before pointing to the river. Jesse blinked. Her children were in the river? 

"I'll save 'em! Don't worry!" 

Jesse didn't feel as confident as he was coming across, but the woman looked terrified. He wasn't willing to let a young woman stress. He unwrapped his now fixed serape from his neck and sat it on the ground, he also took off his precious cowboy hat and sat it on top of the red fabric. 

"I'll be back before you can say God!" 

Jesse jumped into the water, like his dad taught him to. Jesse was afraid of water prior to a month ago, but Jack taught him how to swim. Jesse smiled at the memory and continued his voyage for the children of the woman.

It was dark underneath the river, but the sun setting did send enough light for him to see. 

He came back up again and looked at the woman. 

"I can't find them."

The woman began to sob loudly and Jesse felt guilt claw at his stomach. Or maybe that was the ice cold water biting him. 

"Don't worry! I'll keep looking!" 

He dove back down, now looking more intently. However, after a minute of no air, he had to kick back up to the surface. He looked at the woman with somber eyes and shook his head. 

"I can't find them. Lo siento." 

Jesse sat on the grass beside the river bank, watching the woman as she stared blankly at the crystal clear water. She was sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest and her stick like arms around them. 

"¿Cómo se llama?" 

"Maria. ¿Y tu?" 

"Me llamo Jesse." 

"Lo siento." 

"Ah, what for?" 

Maria had some trouble answering back. She was trying to answer in English and while she could understand it, she couldn't speak it well. 

"For making you... Jump in the water." 

"Ah, it's alright. It was my decision." 

"Jesse... Do you have... Family?" 

"Ah, sí. My padre and papa. They're awesome." 

"Are they...? Married?" 

"Yep! Well, papa said they were when I first met them." 

"And they love... Each other?" 

"Yup! Well, it seems like it. They're always kissing and hugging. It's sometimes gross when they start making out in front of me though." 

Maria laughed. 

"I'm glad... You have a family. That loves you." 

"Y'know, you can go to the sheriffs office and look for your kids that way." 

"I cannot. They... Have been dead a long time, Jesse..." 

"What? But, you were looking for them." 

Maria shook her head. 

"Sí, I'm looking for their souls. Do you know the story of La Llorona?" 

"Not really. Padre doesn't tell me stories." 

"Hundred of years ago, a woman drowned her two children in a river. Because her husband didn't love her. She committed suicide. She cannot enter heaven because her children are missing. Until she finds them, she cannot be at peace." 

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I am the woman in the story. Maria."

Jesse took a moment to process that, he blinked a few times. So, Maria was basically a ghost? Is he suppose to be scared or bewildered? 

"You're a ghost...?"

"Sí. I'm sorry I have deceived you, Jesse." 

"Naw, it's alright. Not something I'm not used to." 

"You are a very kind child. I have a feeling you will grow up to be a big strong man."

Jesse blushed slightly and grinned. 

"Aw, really? ¡Gracias!" 

Maria smiled, her head tilting forward until her forehead was resting on her forearms. 

"Maria... Your children... I'm not saying what you did was right, but you gotta stop letting guilt get at ya. Heaven isn't blocking you from entry; you are." 

Maria didn't speak, but Jesse could tell by her shaking shoulders that she was crying. 

"Listen, have you tried looking somewhere else? Like a graveyard? Maybe your kids are buried?" 

"No... I killed them... And left them to rot." 

Jesse concluded the children were whisked away a current then. 

"You look like my oldest boy... Juan... He was long haired... Had these eyes that were exactly like a puppy's. Could get anything he wanted with them. He was obsessed with America. Loved Cowboys. Clint Eastwood was his favourite."

The last time someone talked about Clint Eastwood was back in 2010. The year now was 2056. 

Jesse stayed silent. 

"Juan... Jesse... Your names are similar too..." 

Maria suddenly lifted her head up and looked at Jesse with piercing eyes. 

"You.... Juan...?" 

Maria took Jesse's face within her cold hands, Jesse froze up out of fear. 

"Where's your brother, Juan?" 

"M-Maria... Remember... I-I'm Jesse. I already have parents... I-I'm not Juan...!" 

Maria's face suddenly turned angry, out of pure rage she gripped Jesse hard by his arms and shoved him towards the river. 

"Juan! How dare you!" 

"I-I'm n-!"

Jesse's words were cut off as his head was plunged beneath the surface of the water. He struggled helplessly; his hands scratched hers, his legs kicked in an effort to get her off of him. However, it was no use. Why was Maria doing this? Why is she trying to kill him? Was he going to die here? How will his papa and padre know? Will they think he ran away? 

Black dots started appearing in his vision and he found himself losing energy. 

"I drowned my freaking kids! Their necks snapped under my hands! They're dead!"

"Papa... Padre..." 

Black. 

 

"Jesse, please wake up."

"Christ, Jack he's freezing." 

"Just keep him in your arms. I'll start up a fire." 

Jesse groaned slightly, his head moving closer to a warm chest. He felt someone's hand smooth his hair back with someone shushing him. 

"Pa..." 

Jesse opened eyes to see a blurry version of his padre. He was looking down at him with nothing but concern in his eyes. Jesse was also aware that he was freezing. Shivers wracked through his body and he found himself curling towards Gabriel's warmth. 

"He's awake."

Jack appeared in his line of sight, his face wrinkled in concern. 

"Jesse, are you okay?" 

Jesse took a moment to process the words, but he nodded after a moment. 

"C-cold..." 

"Don't worry, we're heating you up." 

Gabriel refrained from rubbing his hands up and down Jesse's arms. He knew that could cause a heart attack and that's the last thing they needed. 

Jack was shocked to find Jesse on the grass next to the river, dripping wet but his serape wrapped around him. 

Someone has clearly left his son there, but Jack wasn't sure if they had a murder intent. He definitely was going to find out when Jesse was coherent enough to answer. 

And, the person who did it? 

Well, they better run. 

 

"I swear, papa that's what happened! Maria needed help!" 

Jesse had told Gabriel and Jack the events that had occurred, and to say they were a bit incredulous was a understatement. 

"Jesse, ghosts don't exist."

"Maria did! She said she was the woman in the story of La Llorona." 

"Hold on, I know that story. My mama told me it when I was a little boy. A woman who drowned her kids because the person she loved didn't want to marry her, she drowned her kids to make him notice her. When she died, she was denied access to Heaven until she found her children. Truthfully, there has been reports that she has been seen along the riverbank, sometimes she kills the children that looked like hers." 

"She said I looked like Juan. And that we were similar because of our name and interests. Juan liked Cowboys too."

Jack felt a bit unsettled at this. His son looked like some dead girl's son? And that's why he nearly froze to death tonight? 

"I felt sorry for Maria."

Jack's head snapped up at that, he looked at Jesse, who was sitting in Gabriel's lap with a blanket wrapped around them both. 

"Why do you feel sorry for Maria, Jesse? She nearly..." Jack couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. 

"I know. But she felt guilty. She wanted her children to forgive her. She wanted to make things right. That's why I wanted to help her." 

Jack kneeled down, his eyes soft as he placed a hand on Jesse's shoulder. 

"Jesse, I am so proud of you. You can see the good in people that others just can't see. But, that woman was a murderer, she couldn't be saved." 

"But, everyone can be saved. Isn't that what you and padre do?" 

"Yeah, we do. But, not everyone can be as lucky as some people. And sadly, that woman cannot be saved."

Jesse felt tears well up in his eyes at the news. They weren't serious right? They saved him, why can't they save Maria? He's done bad things, but they've saved him. Why can't they save Maria? 

"Shhh... It's alright." 

Gabriel shushed Jesse, hearing the hitch of his breath. He knew Jesse was going to cry and he hated seeing his son sad. Knowing Jack would want to comfort him as well, he unwrapped the blanket from them. Jack hugged his son, rubbing his back as Jesse's sobs became louder. 

Jack's and Gabriel's attention was mainly directed on comforting Jesse, that they didn't realise a shape was making itself known on the window. The cold weather had caused the windows to freeze over slightly. Jesse watched curiously as what he thought were shapes, were letters. 

I'M SORRY, JESSE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to a Vocaloid song when writing this. Here's the link 'cause it might help you get into the mood of the story. ^^
> 
> Link - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Y74o0JEhgv0


	6. Fear Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse made a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is 14 in this chapter, but I'll probably make him 12 again in late chapters. 
> 
> This is very late and very much longer than intended. This was for Halloween. And it's based off a song, yay! 
> 
> Warnings: Gory as hell. 
> 
> Link to song - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVFfeTIWWco

Jesse had made a new friend in the base. His name was Ren and was from Japan. The teenage boy was 15, a year older than Jesse. He was lanky, and his hair looked more like a brown mop. His skin was as pale as a vampire's, in fact, that's what Jack thought he was first. 

Ren didn't seem like someone Jesse would get along with. Jesse was a big ball of energy awaiting to be unleashed, while Ren was more reserved and quiet. He was quite rude and impolite at times as well. Gabriel doesn't like the boy at all. Jack wasn't sure if it was fatherly instincts or just plain paranoia, but Gabriel had a bad feeling about Ren. 

"His eyes," he once explained. "Look like they're searching Jesse for something. His eyes hardly ever leave his arm."

Jack had agreed this was odd behaviour. But, Jesse was happy with Ren, he loved hanging out with him after the tutor sessions and often went to different places together too. They weren't in the same team, Ren was defence and Jesse was offence, so they did train separately. Gabriel felt glad that was how it worked out, Jack and him usually trained with Jesse. 

Right now, Jesse was getting ready to hang out with Ren again. No matter how old he got, he always wore the cowboy hat and red serape. His getup screamed western. Ren didn't seem to mind though and would entertain Jesse with his old cowboy movies. 

Gabriel watched his boy from the kitchen door, a smile on his lips as he saw Jesse pulling on his boots. He looked up at Gabriel with a big grin. 

"Hey, padre." 

"How you doing, Mijo?"

"Good! I'm gonna see Ren again today. He said he was gonna show me his old cowboy collection." 

"Ren is... Nice to you." 

"Yeah. He's cool..." 

Jesse trailed off lamely, looking unsure of how to finish. He had completed the task of putting his boots on and now he stood awkwardly beside the front door. 

"What's wrong, Mijo?"

Gabriel became concerned as he watched Jesse struggle to form the words. 

"It's just... He's been acting weird lately. He's been lashing out at me..." 

"Have you done anything to annoy him?" 

"No! He made a snarky comment on my accent the other day. I don't know why." 

That was weird... As far as Gabriel could tell, Jesse always had a Western accent. Ren should have noticed this when he first talked to Jesse. And why was he being sarky anyways? Because Jesse had a western accent? Ren had a cowboy collection! And a little accent bothered him? 

Gabriel knew there was more reasons why he hated the lanky brat. 

"Listen, Mijo, if Ren has a problem with you, don't hang out with him. If he actually is being a asshole to you, I wanna hear about it, 'Kay?" 

"'Kay, but, I don't want you going all... Death on him." 

"Me? Go death on someone? Please." 

"Padre... I mean it." 

"Fine. I just worry because you are my special son. I don't want anyone to harm you." 

"I'll be fine. Gracias, padre! Love you!" 

Jesse grinned at Gabriel as he walked out the door. Gabriel watched until the white coloured door soon obstructed his view of his son. 

However, the dark pit at the bottom of his stomach wouldn't leave. 

 

Jesse smiled as he sat beside Ren on the 15 years' old bed. He was reading an old book about cowboy's. Ren was sitting beside him, flicking through a magazine. They were wrapped in a comfortable silence. 

Until, Ren broke it with a snide comment. 

"Why don't you read something intellectual? Cowboys will melt your brain cells." 

Jesse stared at him in confusion after the statement was finished. 

"But, you're the one who owns it." 

"Doesn't mean I read it, dumbass." 

Jesse shifted uncomfortably. Ren hadn't looked up from his magazine and he looked nonchalant. Jesse has lost his emersion in the leather bound book he was holding. The tension in the room was thick, and Jesse found it somewhat hard to breathe properly. 

"What are you reading, Ren?" 

He decided to make light conversation. Maybe that would work to lift the tension. 

"Just stupid teen facts."

That answer was firm and to the point, Jesse wasn't sure how to carry on the conversation from there. 

"Interesting." 

He coughed awkwardly, and returned his attention to the book in front of him. Anything to avoid the awkwardness now filling the room. 

"Hey, Jesse, how long were you with that gang anyway?"

Jesse looked at Ren with a curious expression, thrown off by his line of questioning. Jesse hasn't thought about the gang in years. 

"Um... 4 years, I think? I mean, my parents died when I was 7, and I joined the gang right after they died." 

"What happened to your parents?" 

"Uh... They- they died during one of the riots. House crushed them and they suffocated." 

Jesse had only talked about his biological parents to Jack and Gabriel. No one else has really cared or bothered to ask. Jesse preferred it that way. He rather not remember the horror that fell upon his family that day. 

Ren hummed with a nod. 

"Well, you know Jesse... What would you say if I said you could see your family again?" 

"I would say you were nuts because they're dead. Besides, I'm content with my padre and papa. They're my family now." 

"Really? Are you sure? 'Cause, Jack and Gabriel are busy men. Do they have time to deal with a brat? Come on, I'll take you to see your family again."

Ren had this gleam in his Amber eye that made Jesse uncomfortable. The boy was trying to hide a grin behind the magazine as he stared at Jesse. 

"I-I'm gonna use the bathroom." 

Jesse said. He stood and made a bee-line for the bathroom, hearing Ren snickering behind him as he left. 

As soon as the bathroom door was closed, Jesse leaned up against it, his breaths coming out in short pants. Ren was scaring him. He whipped out his phone and dialled Gabriel's number. 

Ring 

Ring

Ring

"Hello?" 

"Hi, padre, it's me. Can you come and get me?" 

"Jesse? Uh, sure. What's wrong?" 

"R-Ren's scaring me slightly. He keeps talking about my biological parents and how he can take me to see them. He's really scaring me, padre. I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt his feelings by leaving early. Can you come and say I have to come home? Please? Padre?"

"Shhh, shh. It's okay. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Hang tight." 

"Okay, thanks, love you." 

"Love you too."

Jesse took a calming breath before pocketing his phone and opening the door. He began the trudge back to Ren's small bedroom. Ren lived alone in the base which Jesse found sad at first, but Ren didn't mind. He liked living alone apparently. 

When Jesse entered the room, he realised Ren was no longer present. 

"Ren? Where-?"

He was cut off as he was tackled from behind. He made to scream but his voice was muffled as a hand was placed over his mouth. 

"Shhhh...."

Ren's voice whispered in his ear. Jesse's eyes widened in shock and he renewed his efforts to get Ren off of him. Ren sighed heavily before flipping Jesse onto his back and holding a razor sharp knife to his throat, right next to his bobbing Adam's apple. 

"Shhhh... You called Gabriel, didn't you? We don't have much time then." 

"Wh-what are you talking about? R-Ren-"

"Shh... Don't speak."

Ren caressed Jesse's left arm with the knife. And Jesse felt himself freeze as the metal touched his cool skin. 

"You know... I might be able to get all 5 fingers from you. Last time, one finger fell off." 

Jesse felt like crying at those words. Ren wasn't serious was he? Was he going to cut off his fingers? Or hands? 

Ren stopped the knife at the junction of where his elbow was. 

"Hmm..."

He hummed, before moving it down slightly. 

"I'm sorry for this." 

"What are you- AHHHHH!"

Jesse cut off in a scream as the knife dug into his flesh. However, a big palm covered his mouth. 

"I told you to shush." 

The knife plunged deeper into his arm and Jesse could feel his bone move. Tears streamed down his face as he screamed. He couldn't stop looking at the knife that was lodged in his arm. 

Ren kept repeatedly stabbing his arm, holes with blood seeping from them decorating it. 

"Finally!"

Jesse screamed once more as Ren ripped the knife out of the cuts and then again as Ren kept pulling...

And pulling... 

And pulling.... 

Until his lower arm was completely gone. 

Blood was pooled around the stub. It wasn't completely circular; there was lots of jagged edges. Jesse figures that was his intention. 

Ren let go of Jesse and stood, the arm in his grip. Jesse was too dazed to get up and instead stared at him with cloudy eyes. Ren kissed the middle finger of the severed hand. 

"So beautiful." 

Jesse tried to get his breathing under control, but felt himself tense as Ren's piercing gaze shot through his. 

"Wh-why...? R-Ren?"

"Why? Your arm will be a perfect addition to my fear garden." 

As Ren said this, he opened his wardrobe. Jesse had to crane his neck slightly to see what was inside, but he wished he hadn't. His eyes widened in shock as he saw hundreds of plant pots that instead of flowers, had arms protruding from them. 

"Now you know what I do... I can't let you leave." 

Ren carefully sat the arm on the bed, unaffected by the blood seeping onto the bed covers. He then straddled Jesse after receiving the knife. 

Truthfully, Jesse wouldn't mind if he died now. His arm was on fire and he just wanted to sleep. He wanted to escape the pain. He wanted to escape this nightmare. He wished he could unsee the gruesome sight that met him in the wardrobe. 

Ren raised the knife above his head, his sights locked on Jesse's neck. 

BANG! BANG!

Ren fell down on top of Jesse suddenly, blood pouring out of his mouth. The knife had fallen out of his hand, it was right next to Jesse's cheek.

"Get away from my son, brat." 

Ren was dead. A hole was on his forehead where the bullet ran through. Gabriel was standing in the door way, a shotgun in his hand. Jesse looked at him with a weak smile, however it was soon becoming a hard task to keep his eyes open. 

"It's okay, you're okay." 

Gabriel soothed as he sprinted over. He was freaking out in the inside; his son was lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood with a missing lower arm. Who wouldn't freak? He shoved Ren off of his son, not caring where the corpse ended up. Jack would be upset he killed him straight away, but he couldn't care. The brat deserved to burn in hell for years. 

"Padre...?"

Jesse's weak voice nearly brought tears to his eyes. He grabbed the bed sheet that covered Ren's single bed, and tore at the fabric to make a makeshift bandage. He needed to get pressure on the wound before Jesse bleeded out. 

"I'm... s-s-sorry... p-padre..."

"Don't speak and don't you dare pass out."

Gabriel was near blubbering. His hands shook as he tried to staunch the blood flow.

But Jesse couldn't stay awake any longer and Gabriel was well aware of that. He was going into shock too.

Black soon surrounded his vision, and he felt himself pull away from consciousness.

"It'll be okay, Jesse."

 

Jesse groggily opened his eyes. His mouth was dry and he felt tied down. But he knew that wasn't true, at least, he thought so. 

"Jesse? Are you alright?" 

His papa was calling out to him. He turned his head towards him, feeling relief wash over him as he was met with a familiar face. 

His papa was kneeling down beside him, his big hands wrapped around his smaller one. He was clearly worried, his brows furrowed. Gabriel was standing beside him, his facial expression similar. He brushed his long hair back gently. 

"Papa? Padre?" 

His throat was dry and it hurt to talk, but he wanted to say so much to his parents. 

What happened to Ren? Was the events all a dream? Why did his body feel unbalanced? 

"It's alright." 

Jack soothed. Gabriel grabbed a cup that held ice chips in them. 

"Are you alright to swallow?" 

Jesse nodded. Gabriel sat on the edge of the hospital bed, grabbed a spoon and scooped a ice chip up. Jesse opened his mouth and sucked on the ice eagerly once it touched his rough tongue. 

For a moment, it was quiet. Jack rubbed his fingers soothingly across Jesse's knuckles and Gabriel just stared at his son in sorrow. Truthfully, he felt guilty for what happened.

It was hard to look at his son now, 14 and missing an arm. All because he couldn't protect him from a psycho. He knew something was wrong about Ren and yet he never did anything. And now, his son had no arm. It doesn't seem like Jesse remembers what happened, and Gabriel is dreading having to tell him. 

Once the ice was gone from his mouth, Jesse asked the infamous question. 

"What happened?" 

Jack and Gabriel exchanged worried looks. 

"You don't remember?" 

"Not really... I was with Ren and he...."

Jesse trailed off, until he let out a gasp. He lifted the white sheet up that was covering his left arm, and he turned a little green. 

"M...m....m..."

"Jesse, calm down."

Jack said, trying to make his voice soft. Jesse was breathing fast, until that turned into hyperventilating. 

"M...m.m... a...a..."

"Jesse, you need to breathe, please mijo." 

Gabriel placed the sheet over Jesse's upper arm so he would stop staring at it. However, his wide eyes did not leave the spot. 

"Breathe with me, Jesse."

Jack grabbed his hand and brought it to his chest. He read online that, if someone is having a panic attack, putting their hand on your chest will aid them in breathing properly. It seemed to work for Jesse, because soon his breathing was somewhat normal. 

"Wh-what did Ren do...?"

"He was a sick boy, Jesse. I... really don't want to tell you what he has been doing for his whole life."

"The closet. What was in the closet? I have a right to know."

Gabriel sighed, before he answered, quite hesitantly. 

"He... liked cutting people's arms off and making them into plants. That's what he was going to do with your arm."

Jesse felt tears leak out the corner of his eyes. His hand was still enveloped in his papa's large one and he had no desire to part with it. 

"I thought he was my friend..." 

"I know, mijo."

A sob broke free from Jesse's mouth. Gabriel pulled him into his chest, and Jesse let himself be held, his tears forming a wet patch on Gabriel's shirt. 

Jack and Gabriel looked at each other solemnly as their son's cries echoed throughout the room. Both of them were thinking the exact same thing. 

'How could we let this happen?' 

 

It was two weeks after the incident. People were told and the news spread like wildfire. It was difficult to go to the cafeteria to eat without someone bombarding them with questions about Ren. Jesse was now even more recognisable around the base, probably due to his bandaged stump. 

Jesse had eventually locked himself away in his bedroom. Jack or Gabriel usually brought food from the cafeteria for him. They were drowned with nosy questions too, but they never answered and usually snapped in retaliation. What was their son's incident any of their business? It's bad enough that Jack and Gabriel let this happened, but now people were eager to see what the commotion was about. Can't the kid get a break? 

It was like the world was trying to screw them all over. 

One evening, a hour after dinner, Jack and Gabriel stood outside Jesse's room. Jack held a bundle of blankets in his arms, and nodded for Gabriel to knock. 

There was a sniffle, then a very shaky. 

"Yeah?" 

"Mijo? Can we come in?"

Jesse had taken to being more private, and while they wanted to respect that, they were concerned that he would soon isolate himself entirely. They haven't seen him for at least 3 days straight. They felt like the worst parents on the earth. 

"....."

"Please?" 

There was a pitter patter of feet and then a soft click. The door opened to reveal their son, and the sight shocked them. 

Jesse's eyes were red rimmed and they had dark bags underneath from lack of sleep. His hair was greasy and sticking out in odd ways. His nose was red and looked chafed almost. His pajamas were all wrinkly and messy. 

"Mijo, do you want to get cleaned up?"

Gabriel questions, his tone screaming concerned parent. 

"I-I was going to..."

Jesse's voice was low and soft. He had became more timid after the incident and usually doesn't raise his voice. He curled in on himself and kept his face down towards the ground. 

"Jesse, we know you've been having a tough time with one arm..."

Jesse nods. 

"So, we talked to Torb, and he says he can help."

Jesse regarded his papa carefully. Jesse didn't really like the small, angry dwarf. He was quite rude and he had always been afraid of him when he was younger. 

"How?"

"He has offered to make you a new arm."

Jesse looked up at Jack and Gabriel with wide eyes. 

"H-how?"

"It won't be completely real looking, it's more robotic, but it should work as a normal appendage. However, you will have to go through therapy."

"Seriously?"

Gabriel smiled slightly, his son looked so happy. His eyes were lighter and he looked excited. 

"Seriously. Also, one other thing..."

Gabriel nodded towards Jack, and the other man smiled before setting the blankets on the floor.

Jesse stared at the bundle confusedly then looked towards his parents. Jack let out a low whistle and then the sheets began to move. 

And bark. 

"You... a puppy?"

Jesse's eyes were wide as he saw a small St Bernard crawl out of the sheets with its small tail wagging excitedly. Jesse bent down on one knee and chuckled as the puppy jumped into his chest. 

"We know how much you miss Charlotte, so we decided to get you a puppy."

Charlotte, Jesse's pet spider, died a year ago and the kid was devastated. Reinhardt had spent the whole evening trying to comfort him. 

"We didn't get another spider because well..."

"You're still terrified of them."

Jesse remarked with a shy grin. Jack smiled as he saw his son coming out of his shell. 

"Hey, I was thinking... do you think it would be good for me to see a therapist about this?"

"Only if you want, mijo. It's totally your choice."

Jesse nodded and beamed as the puppy licked his cheek. Jack and Gabriel hoped the pup would also serve as a therapy dog too. They wanted Jesse to be himself again, and they're going to try their damn best to make sure Jesse is smiling and laughing like he used to again. 

The kid deserves happiness. 

"Gracias, papa y padre!"

Jesse opened his arms for a hug, and the two men complied. They wrapped Jesse in a tight embrace, smiling as he snuggled into them. Jesse was their child, to protect, to nurture, to love. They will never let anything bad happen to him ever again. They understand how Ana must feel about Fareeha; always protective, always paranoid, always trying to do the best for her child. 

"I love you, papa and padre."

"We love you too, Jesse."

"But you need a shower."

Jack slapped Gabriel for that, but Jesse just laughed and nodded. 

Jack and Gabriel would do anything to protect their son's happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> What would this family be called anyways? The O Family? 'Cause like, they're all offense characters? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
